Overwatch: Talon's Operations
by NAFC19
Summary: This is just something I wrote ages ago when I saw the 'Recall' animated short and wondered what would happen if Tracer had been there to help Winston out. This will probably expand into multiple chapters but for now, I hope it's an entertaining read. Thanks for reading and once again, I don't own anything to do with Overwatch.
1. The Fight For Watchpoint: London

"Hey, Lena, have you seen that peanut butter jar?" Winston asked as he overturned another pile of files looking for his snack. "I'm sure it was here a second ago.."

Lena looked up from her computer screen. "Nah, you never let me near the bloody things.."

"Aww, does Lena want some of my peanut butter?" Winston asked in a mock tone.

"Yeah, right.." Lena smirked and went back to her computer.

"Um.. Can you help me look, Lena?" Winston asked, this time _removing_ the printer from the desk and _gently_ placing it on the floor.

Lena sighed. "You're paying for that printer, ya know, right?" She smirked as she got up. She quickly pushed a peanut butter jar behind her computer screen.

"Thank you." Winston said, as Lena began picking up all the files and contraptions strewn over the floor.

"ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS DETECTED!" Athena's subtle tone indicated a minor issue had been detected.

"Uh oh.." Lena got up and raced over to the desk where she left her guns, quickly putting them into the holsters on her forearms, and picking up the peanut butter jar, hiding it from Winston.

"Lena, up to the balcony, get ready to open fire when I give the signal." Winston whispered.

"Sure thing, love." Lena whispered back as she blinked up to the balcony and pulled out her pistols. She looked at the peanut butter jar and set it down on the ground. She'd give it back to Winston later. It was just occurring to her that she had no clue what Winston's signal was when she heard the front doors of the new Overwatch Watchpoint, situated 40 miles west of London, slam open and 12 heavily armed soldiers entered.

Lena watched Winston from the other side of the balcony, watching him finish the banana he'd been eating earlier and throw the peel onto the floor, a move that she'd seen Winston use countless times in her career. The soldiers all turned to look at it, and as always, Winston pounced.

Jumping on top of two of the poor sods, Winston punched a third in the face and used his limp body to bowl over two more and let out a massive roar.

Lena took it as the signal she'd been waiting for and blinked behind the remaining soldiers, flanking them from behind as Winston handled the front. Lena ran towards the nearest soldier and emptied a clip into his stomach, using him as a shield from the other soldiers.

Winston elbowed another soldier in the face and then jumped up and landed on top of two more, making light work of their pathetic attempts to stop him.

Lena laughed as she saw the two men flailing underneath Winston, who hadn't gotten up and was grabbing yet another soldier. Lena's split second drop of attention was just the opportunity the remaining two needed to take her out, as Lena's 'shield' had been dumped as she blinked about. As one of them pounced on Lena, the other ran up the steps to the balcony and sprinted around behind Lena and Winston, stopping precisely behind Lena and aiming his rifle squarely at her head.

Winston was jumping at his own assailant, as Lena was pinned by the soldier onto the ground. Her guns skittered away as she slammed into the ground and was unable to move. The soldier on the balcony moved forward a step and accidentally kicked a certain peanut butter jar onto the ground shattering on Winston's assailant's head.

Winston noticed four more soldiers come through the open doors, all of them racing up the steps to the balcony. Two of the assailants entered the file room, and two stayed on the balcony. As Lena and her assailant continued to struggle, the first soldier on the balcony took aim. Lena noticed the laser on the ground behind her and rolled with all her strength to the side, pinning her assailant down, and in one fluid motion pulled out a bomb, activated it, stuck it to her assailant and blinked away, checking where Winston was, she presumed he'd be safe from the blast in the file room and then blinked just outside, waiting for the blast wave.

"Shit!" came the cry from inside as the assailant pulled the bomb off of him and threw it towards the ceiling just as it exploded, sending a shock wave throughout the room, out the door and the four assailants in the round foyer dropped down, unconscious. The two in the file room were still fighting Winston, and Lena rushed inside to help.

Blinking up to the file room, she grabbed the nearest one around the shoulders and pulled him out onto the balcony, then flipped herself and the assailant off of the balcony, blinking away just as the solider hit the ground.

After a twenty foot drop, the soldier was not in good shape. Lena blinked up to help Winston. Winston was sitting up against the wall, clutching his abdomen. Lena saw eight distinct blood stains and she jumped in front of the gun held by the soldier, realising her mistake in not picking up her own pistols as she stood with no weapons, in front of an armed soldier.

She knew she had to make a choice to try to defend Winston or run away and let her friend get killed.

There was no choice, really.


	2. Whoops

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading this far! As many of you may know from reading the description, this story was originally just what I thought would happen if Tracer was there during the 'Recall' animated short, but I decided to continue because, well, because I could. Sorry for the short chapter, I had to write this one up quickly as I've been very busy this week and I wanted to at least get something out there. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy..**

"I'm going to enjoy this. How do you think Mother Britain will feel without her favourite superhero?" The soldiers tone dripped with smugness.

"Probably poorly. But I wouldn't know, because it ain't gonna happen, love." Lena's voice was weirdly confident, especially considering the situation.

"Yeah, right." The soldier said.

He pulled the trigger.

*Click*

"What?" The soldier raged.

*Click* *Click* *Click*

"Oh, shit!" The soldier looked up at the smiling Lena.

The soldier threw the gun at Lena, who caught it in her left hand. She looked at it, then at the soldier, and back to the gun. She shrugged, then threw the gun at the soldier, hitting him squarely in the face. Lena blinked behind him, put him in a headlock and began dragging him out the door. The soldier balled his hand into a fist and punched Lena on the right side of her trademark orange goggles, cracking the plastic and causing Lena to shout in pain. The soldier wrenched free of her grip and pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin but didn't let go of the lever.

"You touch me, and you're friend won't be alive much longer." The soldier said in a malicious tone.

Lena was silent for a time. "What do you want?"

"You and your friend out of the picture." The soldier was loosening his grip on the lever.

"Then buy a new picture. Problem solved." Lena said, before blinking behind the soldier once again, dropping him to the floor and sticking a knee into his back, causing him to shout out in pain.

"What's wrong love? You're arm hurts?" Lena, the cocky cockney, was making the soldier very agitated. The soldier, arms underneath his body as Lena had forced them there when she pushed him down, let go of the lever.

"Lena.." came a weak voice from the file room. "Grenade..". Lena looked up at Winston, and realising what he meant, blinked away as the soldier's own grenade exploded. With Lena on the other side of the room, and Winston in a blast proof room, the only person within range of the grenade was the soldier. It was a minor oversight.


End file.
